This protocol proposes a phase II trial of MGI-114 in breast cancer patients who have already received at least one prior treatment for metastatic disease. The study drug is an inhibitor of DNA synthesis and causes arrest of the cell cycle in S phase and is very active against a broad range of ERCC deficient CHO cells.